In order to support the functionality of a physical space, utilities are often provided to that physical space. Examples of utilities include electricity, natural gas, water, telephone, data connections, and the like. In order to properly flow these utilities, a flowpath is required. Such utilities may be supplied by public utility services, or they may be provided by other private sources that are outside of, or even within, the physical space. Air may also be considered a utility as it, like all other utilities, requires a flowpath.
For electricity, there may be insulated electrical conductors (e.g., wires or cables). Depending on the circumstances and code, a conduit may encase those insulated electrical conductors. Natural gas may be flowed within a tube. Water may be supplied through a pipe. Telephone and data connections may be supplied through communication cables or wires.
A typical space often has a wide variety of utility flowpaths. The density of the flowpaths can be quite high when the available area for utilities is limited and/or where the functionality of the working space depends upon coordinated occupancy of significant amounts or variety of utilities. For instance, semiconductor fabrication plants, manufacturing or assembly plants, and datacenters may require complex networks of utility flowpaths delivered to diverse types of workspaces. Yet, space for delivery of utilities has its limits.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.